Love is like a punch in the face
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Kidd comes to Laws place after a hard day at work and Law helps him relax. AU One-shot, smutty


**This is the first time I wrote smut so don't be harsh xD This is based on a prompt I found on tumblr: "Imagine Person B punching Person A in the face. Why, and the reaction?" Don't own One piece. **

**TurtleFriedRice wrote a smutty prequel to this XD The Zosan part of the story, actually. It's called "Not the good oil" and it's really good :D**

"What the fuck was that for?"

He stood almost naked in front of his lover, one hand raised to his bleeding nose. The blood was trickling down his face, his neck and through his fingers, perfectly matching the color of his hair, but contrasting the pale skin of his face. Dark eyes shone with confusion; he didn't expect to end his day with a punch in the face. Especially a punch in the face from Law. Laws flatmate? Maybe. But not Law. Kidd was still confused while Law was fuming at his lovers utter idiocy.

"Do you really have to ask?" Of course he had to ask, Kidd was dumber than a brick sometimes and this seemed to be one of those times. Why that was, Law didn't know since the reason for his anger was oh so obviously displayed on his face. If the area around his eyes looked nearly as bad as it felt, it should have served as a visual punch in the face if the actual one wasn't enough.

"I didn't do anything!" the redhead tried defending himself, albeit failing miserably as his lover didn't want to hear it.

It was only around two hours ago that Kidd came to Laws place after a long shift at work. It was a crappy day that seemed like it would never end and the only thing he knew would cheer him up was seeing Law. Without a second thought, he drove down those familiar streets and parked in the garage a block away. The walk (or more correctly, run) to his destination was short; he didn't want to lose any more time. He had a key to the place so he let himself in like always and hung his jacket in the hallway closet, not noticing the extra leather jacket in there then took off his shoes. The apartment was pretty big for just Law and Sanji, but it meant they didn't get into each others business and bringing company over wasn't problematic. Kidd walked through the hallway and living room; Law wasn't there so he continued towards the kitchen and pretty much struck gold. His lover was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea and reading a book. He lifted his head when Kidd walked in and smiled softly. He wasn't expecting to see the redhead, but was pleasantly surprised nonetheless.

"Hey" he closed his book and smiled at his guest. Kidd could already feel himself relax. He moved closer to the table and kissed Law on the forehead before moving lower to kiss his still smiling lips. It wasn't a fast uncontrolled kiss, but it didn't lack in passion. They parted for air and Kidd found himself smiling at his lover.

"Hi" he said and straightened his back, giving Law enough space to get up. It was a beautiful sight; Laws slim hips swaying seductively in a pair of those tight fitting jeans he loved to wear and Kidd liked to watch him wear. Law moved to the counter and grabbed another cup then filled it with tea. Kidd was mesmerized by the way his lover moved; it never ceased to amaze him. As if in a trance, he sat down on the chair Law occupied only moments ago, never taking his eyes off the other man. There wasn't a real need for words as Law turned towards his redhead, leaning on the counter behind him. His tattooed hands were resting on the counter for a while and he could see how the other was watching them intently. One hand move to grasp the cup on the counter and Kidds gaze shifted to the others eyes. They held eye contact as the cup reached Laws lips and he took a sip of the tea. He poured it for Kidd, but the way he was being watched gave him other ideas and they didn't involve tea.

"Drink your tea, mister Eustass, before it gets cold." Laws voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew the other had heard his every word. Without a second thought, Kidd took the cup still sitting on the table and emptied it in one gulp. There was no time to waste; Law only ever called him mister Eustass as a promise of pleasure in the immediate future and it worked like a charm to raise his spirits, amongst other things. His pants now almost painfully tight and watching Law slowly, but seductively stroll towards him only served as fuel on the fire. They had been together for a while and yet he became a blubbering mess every time. His mouth was dry by the time Law reached him and lowered his head to kiss him again thus distracting Kidd from noticing one of those long slim legs moving over his own. Law was now standing above him, one long sexy leg on each side of the chair, but still not breaking the kiss that was taking Kidds breath away. The redhead was close to being paralyzed by his lovers skilful tongue, but Law didn't miss a beat; he swiftly linked his tattooed hands around Kidds neck and straddling him at the same time. Kidd unintentionally broke the kiss that made him weak in the knees to gasp at the sudden more than pleasant contact. Law smirked at the display before him. It amazed him how easily he could affect the other man, a man that didn't let anyone or anything else affect him.

Kidd collected his wits and moved his hands to Laws thighs, slowly moving them upwards, gently caressing the legs he loved so much then finally resting them on hip bones that might have been poking out a bit too much. The slim man was slowly losing his cool at this point too and kissed the other again, this time with more passion and haste. The strong pale hands moved under the soft black shirt and caressed their way up the smooth surface of Laws tanned back, tracing every ridge off the spine before caressing the same surface back downwards. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed the hem of Laws shirt and lifted it painfully slowly. They separated for air, Law lifting his arms so his shirt could come off completely while Kidd took his sweet time actually taking it off and kissing the toned chest that was on display just for him. A soft growl brought him back to the here and now, making him pick up his pace. The shirt was off and flung in the air, neither especially interested in where it ended up.

While Kidd took his time ogling the naked chest in front of him, Law saw it as a chance to even things out and rid his lover of his own shirt in one fluid motion. Now both bare chested, Kidd embraced Laws small frame and pulled him closer for another kiss, looking for as much skin on skin contact as possible. Laws hands went back around the others pale neck, gripping it tightly and moving his groin at the same time giving Kidd the much wanted contact. It made them both break their kiss simultaneously and groan from the pleasure that shook both of their bodies. This pushed Kidd over the edge of patience; his hands moved to his lovers ass, gripping it tightly for support as he lifted them both off the chair and less than gently lowering Law on the table. There was no time for changing location, they were both too far gone. The sudden contact of Laws back with the hard surface of the table made him lose his breath and his grip on Kidds neck, both his arms falling to the table, one of them knocking the book off the table onto the floor. Kidd didn't lose any time, fumbling with the button and zipper on Laws pants while the raven-head collected himself, pulled a tiny bottle from his pant pocket and placed it next to him, then turned to undoing Kidds pants.

Kidds pants fell to the floor with a muffled thud, revealing plain black boxers and a boner that would make almost anyone blush. He stepped out of the heap around his ankles that were his pants and kicked them to the side. Finally unzipping the others pants, he hastily pulled them off along with the underwear they were hiding. The sight in front of him was almost too much; Law in all his naked glory splayed on the table in front of him. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own and moved to touch every inch of that glorious body they could reach. He lowered his head and captured the others lips while his hands roamed the soft skin under him. Laws arousal was as evident as Kidds and the redhead moved his hand lower until he could feel Law gasp into his mouth. He grasped Law with his right hand, stroking him and relishing in the way the body under him shook from obvious pleasure. Kidd broke the kiss and licked his way to the collarbone, never stopping the steady rhythm of his hand. Laws mind was blanking out from time to time and he grew impatient.

"Kidd..." he gasped, bending his legs and using his feet to lower Kidds boxers. Law was grateful for the first time that Sanji made him do flexibility exercises.

The obvious need in Laws voice and the way he lost the last piece of clothing he still had on made the man moan. Unlatching himself from the collarbone he was kissing and letting go of Laws arousal, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and squeezed a fair amount onto his hand. His fingers were quick to find their way to his lovers entrance, a place he knew better than anyone by now while his other hand slicked his own member. Law was unable to control his moans, dripping precum and looking completely gorgeous. Lube covered fingers were moving smoothly over the tight ring of muscles until they started to relax enough for a finger to enter. Law was too far gone for any more foreplay and voiced his wishes. "Kidd, enough..."

Surprisingly, Kidd skipped the usual teasing and complied to his lovers wishes; removing the finger and replacing it with his by now painfully hard member. Law gasped and arched his back, which only served to arouse Kidd more. The raven haired doctor moved his hands to grasp the table for support and accidentally knocked the empty cup off the table. They were startled by the sound of shattering, but weren't interested enough to stop what they were doing. Kidd started moving, thrusting slowly, but picking up the pace as Law became more vocal. He was also rock hard and nearing his limit, a fact that turned Kidd on to no end.

They were too occupied at first to notice a shadow looming over them. Kidd looked up, but didn't stop his movements until he saw Sanji glaring at them. Law pouted at the lack of movement and lifted his chin so he could see what made his lover stop. They both remained frozen and horrified as they watched Sanji stand there with a bottle of disinfectant, giving them the ugliest dead serious look he had. Without uttering a single word, Sanji aimed the bottle at the table and squirted the lemon scented cleaning product twice right into Laws face, his face still dead serious. Law screamed, his eyes and face burned, but Sanji just squinted his eyes at the men on his kitchen table and uttered a single word "Ew."

Law continued screaming, his eyes hurt like hell, but Kidd was still too dumbfounded to pull out and the doctor couldn't move. The screaming made Zoro curious; he walked into the kitchen and observed the scene before him with obvious confusion. Sanji looked catatonic while the other two were pretty much still having sex on the kitchen table. Zoro moved closer to Sanji, seeing his face and the promise of murder in his eyes. He took the bottle from his currently catatonic boyfriend, rubbing his lower back soothingly. Sanji visibly relaxed, but remained silent. Zoro spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

"Babe, calm down, we did it there too."


End file.
